The Guardians
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: A new evil becomes a threat to the Earth, and forces Vegeta to face the demons of his past...


Vegeta leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and absently looked out the window at the clouds passing by. At the Briefs house, Goten was having his birthday party, and Bulma had forced the haughty saiyan to stay. He seemed to be obeying that woman more and more as of late.

Everyone cheered as the boy blew out the candles to his cake. The prince didn't really care, it was all meaningless, another year that you weren't killed.

"Congrats…" he mumbled sarcastically under his breath and looked over at the table everyone was crowded around. He highly doubted if anyone even remembered the prince was there. They used to tremble at his presence, or at least feel uncomfortable. They were all so carefree, like the whole universe was at peace, and no danger could ever come into their precious lives again. That after Buu, evil had ceased to exist.

Somewhere in the prince's heart he wanted to show them the darkness that still lay dormant inside of himself. With a short burst of energy he could probably kill Gohan's new little girl, or baldy for that matter. Just to show them that they were all so vulnerable, and grew weaker by the day.

He looked back at the sky outside again and sighed. He didn't have to kill one of their precious family members however; he would only have to wait. Like always, evil was finding them.

Another bout of laughter came from the table. Vegeta looked over to see that Goten had opened some sort of gag gift. His father stood behind him laughing, but then locked eyes with the saiyan prince, his face dead serious.

Vegeta controlled his urge to smile; at least Kakarote hadn't gone completely senile. He could tell the fool felt the presence that crept ever closer to their planet.

Goku left his son's side and walked over to the dark form by the window. He didn't like the growing sensation in his chest, but he hadn't had the heart to tell the others just yet. It was supposed to be a happy day after all.

Vegeta continued to look out the window at the clouds as Kakarote stopped beside him.

"I'm not even going to ask if you feel that too." Goku said as he looked at the same clouds, "but what I want to know is, what do you make of it?" Vegeta didn't move, and snorted a slight laugh.

"I believe you know what it is, or who it is for that matter."

Goku sighed, he had been afraid to admit what he felt inside was the whole truth. He looked over at his happy family and friends with a heavy heart.

"Do you think we should tell them?" he asked, unsure why he was asking his old enemy. Vegeta looked over at his own son and shook his head.

"No. They would only get in our way. They have given up their training, and their heritage." Goku looked over at the prince.

"Just because they're part saiyan doesn't mean they have to constantly train. There are other things in life, you know" Vegeta locked eyes with the man.

"Have you stopped training Kakarote?" he asked with almost spite. Reluctantly, Goku shook his head. Vegeta continued, "It is who we are, Kakarote, it is what runs through our veins. Only a true saiyan can fully appreciate it, those half breeds don't possess the drive we do."

Suddenly the prince looked back out the window and became very distant, "One of my old mentors once told me that, to saiyans, finding the spirit world alone was not peace. Even in death, a true saiyan will still train for his next battle. Only when the warrior inside of him is satisfied, he can finally rest. It seems that is the truth of both of our souls."

Goku sighed, Vegeta was right. He looked back over at his boys. It wasn't because they would get in the two older saiyan's way; it was because they had their whole life ahead of them. They didn't need to fight battles until they died. They deserved happiness.

"Fine…" he said reluctantly, "when do you think the ship will arrive?" Vegeta looked dead into Goku's eyes. Goku almost thought he saw a line of worry cross over the prince's face, but then it was gone. Expressionless, like always.

"In only one week's time. Train hard, Kakarote. I don't believe this is going to be a simple victory…"_are any of them?_ Goku thought as Vegeta continued, "…and I would also spend some time with your family." Vegeta turned back to the window as Goku stared at him in disbelief, did he actually hear the prince right?

"You're truly worried about this one aren't you?" he couldn't help but ask. For a moment the older saiyan didn't move, and Goku didn't believe he was going to get an answer from the statue of a man. Then Vegeta sighed.

"When a dead race decides to show its face to their prince once again, I can't help but be worried about the outcome…" Goku nodded in understanding; he knew it wasn't the battle itself Vegeta was worried about, it was his past coming back.

"Alright," Goku said, "in one week the two of us will go and greet the saiyans that are on that ship."


End file.
